


Doropetra Week (2k20)

by togeprii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), Edelgard von Hresvelg - Freeform, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Mentions of Background Characters, NSFW, on chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togeprii/pseuds/togeprii
Summary: Day 1: "I didn't think this was even possible."Day 2: PrideDay 3: Modern AUDay 4: SeaDay 5: BraveryDay 6: FragileDay 7: Magic
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	1. I didn't think this was even possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t think this was even possible…” Edelgard shook her head. 
> 
> “But, Dorothea, did you burn down the kitchen… because you were making a sandwich?”
> 
> or 
> 
> the one where Dorothea tries cooking for Petra from their C support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late in the day but heres my entry for Doropetra week day 1

Dorothea was known for a great many things. She was an excellent singer and dancer – her time at Mittlefrank could attest to that. She could hold her own as a sword master well enough. She was no Lysithea but she was well-versed in black magic and was slowly but surely getting proficient enough to assist Lindhardt on missions.

She was also known for being a ‘horrendous cook’.

Dorothea doesn’t deny that she’s have had some… unfortunate mishaps in the past. But it certainly wasn’t going to stop her from trying.

After all, it was just a sandwich. How bad could it be?

It had started innocuously enough.

She’d procured the Airmid Pike from the professor earlier that morning and was currently pickling in vinegar. She was able to get freshly baked bread from Mercedes. She’d stopped by the greenhouse to get cabbages to add freshness to the dish.

She’d been practicing cooking with the professor for a few weeks now and was determined to produce a dish that she’d promised to give Petra. A sandwich was the ideal food. It was simple to make – no fire was involved and Petra seemed to like the fish sandwich when they have lunch together.

Nothing could go wrong.

First, mise en place. Dorothea cut up the bread into smaller, more manageable portions. Then she’d sliced some cabbage leaves to place on top of the fish. Then she wiped down her station with a clean rag and set it aside.

It was time to assemble the dish.

Carefully, she placed some cabbage on top of the bread. Dorothea then placed a generous helping of the pickled fish onto the dish before topping off the sandwich with another slice of bread.

Dorothea smiled. She’d done it. She’d made a dish for Petra by herself. She couldn’t wait for the Brigidian Princess to try it.

Smoke filled her nostrils.

Somehow the rag she’d set aside caught fire on the burner the head chef was using to cook the dish of the day. With a yelp, Dorothea throws a glass of water onto the flames and somehow managed to simultaneously spill the oil container beside her onto the burner.

As Dorothea would find, flammable, burning oil and water do not mix.

Which was how Dorothea found herself in the company of her fellow students as they watched the Knights of Seiros put out the last of the flames from the kitchen. The staff had the dining hall quickly evacuated as soon as the flames had started. No one was injured, save perhaps, Dorothea’s pride.

“Eddie, it was an accident, I swear!”

“Dorothea, what on earth possessed you to try cooking?” Edelgard asked, exasperated. Dorothea was no cook and accidents like this tended to happen while the singer was in the kitchen.

“I –

“Dorothea! Are you alright? Are you having injuries?” A flurry of magenta burst through the students. The Brigidian Princess look harried as she checked on the songstress, checking her arms for burns. “I am having many worries.”

Edelgard was impressed at the speed the young girl had made it back to the monastery as Petra had been assigned to practice flying with Ingrid today in the outskirts of Garreg Mach. She watched, with thinly veiled interest as the two chatted.

“Would you be needing to come to the infirmary? I shall be calling Manuela.”

The usually confident Dorothea blushed and stammered. “I-I’m quite alright, Petra. I wasn’t hurt.”

The songstress held out the plate of sandwich in front of her, offering it to the princess shyly.

“Happy birthday. This is for you. I hope it’s to your liking.”

Petra’s eyes shone with joy. “Dorothea! This is filling my heart with great joy. I am thanking you.”

And before Edelgard could warn the princess from Dorothea’s cooking, Petra had taken a bite from the sandwich. The Adrestian Princess waited with bated breath. Dorothea wasn’t known for her cooking.

“This is delicious! I am having many thanks, Dorothea.” Petra smiled, taking a second bite from the proffered sandwich. “It is tasting much like the dishes we have in Brigid.”

Dorothea looked relieved. “I am glad.” All her efforts and preparations weren’t for naught.

“I didn’t think this was even possible…” Edelgard shook her head.

“But, Dorothea, did you burn down the kitchen… because you were making a sandwich?”


	2. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure why but I hc Dorothea as someone who would take pride in being a good lover to Petra. This was literally the first thing my mind went to when i saw the prompt.
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any errors in this fic. and i haven't written smut in so long i hope its actually decent.

If you had told Dorothea twelve years ago that she’d be in bed with an actual living princess, she would have scoffed and laughed in your face. But here she was, 25 years old, on a tropical island far, far, far away from the cold, harsh winters in Enbarr and under the cool, colorful, silk sheets of Petra’s childhood bed.

Dorothea was no Sylvain, but she certainly wasn’t a blushing virgin by any means—but she hardly cared about the noble suitors she had at Enbarr. They were just a means to an end.

But it was different with Petra.

"Dorothea," Petra whispered.

Dorothea went lightheaded at the pleading in Petra's voice. Dorothea sat back to study her for the first time in detail. She was beautiful—so much more toned than Dorothea. In no small part due to the training at Garreg Mach, then her time as a general in the Adrestian army. Dorothea ran her hand between Petra's breasts and traced the corded lines of abdominal muscle. Her fingertips pausing at a scar on Petra’s hip—one she had gotten saving Dorothea from Catherine. Petra watched her with blown, lidded eyes, following Dorothea’s pale fingertips against her tanned skin.

“Dorothea, please.”

There was something Petra’s pleas that made Dorothea’s chest flush with _pride_.

Dorothea bent her head to lick one of Petra's breasts. Petra’s nails dug against Dorothea’s shoulders. They would leave angry, red marks. Dorothea took Petra’s breast into her mouth, enjoying the sharp gasp of pleasure she elicited from the queen-to-be. Petra jolted beneath her with a muted cry. Dorothea gave the other breast attention until Petra pulled her back into a kiss. Petra moaned into her mouth as Dorothea gave her breasts a sharp squeeze. Dorothea pulled away, trailing her tongue across Petra’s jaw, just below her ear.

It was an intoxicating: the way Petra’s breaths came out as sharp gaps, the sharp pain on her shoulders as Petra dug her nails into her shoulders. Dorothea knew exactly what she wanted to do. She pulled away from Petra’s neck and pushed Petra's thighs apart to look at her.

She had never been with a woman before. She has heard stories; from a reluctant Edelgard, the other girls at Mittlefrank and the academy. Dorothea had read books Lindhardt had loaned her from the library. She had felt so detached looking at those diagrams, listening to those stories. It was nothing like this. Petra was hot and wet. Dorothea could smell her musk. She was beautiful.

Dorothea lowered her mouth to taste.

"Dorothea, what—" Petra gasped, her fingers relinquishing her shoulders and tightening in Dorothea's hair. Petra lifted her head from the pillows, briefly catching Dorothea’s eyes before dropping back with a groan.

Dorothea sucked on her clit. Petra gasped, hips canting. Dorothea planted an arm over Petra's pelvis and held her down to avoid a broken nose. Then she returned her attention to Petra's pleasure, exploring every crevice, thoroughly examining her taste and texture. Dorothea hadn't expected to feel pleasure doing this—she certainly hadn’t with her previous encounters with men.

Dorothea took pride in it—she was the only one who would make Petra feel like this. The only one who would pleasure her queen like this.

Dorothea only had a theoretical idea of what she was doing, but her lack of experience didn't seem to matter that much. Especially not when Petra grabbed hold of her head and ground down against Dorothea's mouth.

Petra's hips jerked against her, and she gasped harshly. Dorothea watched as all her muscles contracted, before they released and Petra fell, boneless, against her pillow. Dorothea continued her ministrations.

"Please be stopping!" Abruptly Petra shoved Dorothea's face away.

Dorothea licked her lips, enjoying the remaining taste of Petra on her lips. She was glad Petra said something. Petra knew exactly what she wanted, and she wasn’t afraid of taking or refusing it. Petra’s chest heaved from exertion. Dorothea was extremely satisfied that she'd coaxed such a powerful response.

Dorothea pulled herself up trailing a path of kisses from her sex, between her breasts and to her lips. Petra held her close and kissed her in a wet, sloppy way that made her burn. Petra paused, "I am thinking, Dorothea. Is that what I am tasting like?"

"Mmhm." Dorothea a small grin appeared on her face.

"Have you… been doing that with others?"

"A few times, with some of the nobles at Enbarr. They weren’t very good."

The words triggered laughter. After a few moments, Petra sobered. She reached out, her warm hand, cradling Dorothea’s cheek. "You are very good at it, _Mo grá."_ She kissed her languidly, before pinning Dorothea by the shoulders to the bed.

“I will be taking my turn now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed. if you liked it do consider leaving a kudos or a comment. thank you!


	3. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College Dorothea and Petra where Dorothea tries to lean Brigidian with some... unexpected results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been cramming this whole DoroPetra week and I'm so so sorry for my shoddy writing.

The minute Petra arrives at Dorothea’s dorm room, she can tell she’s nervous. The invitation isn’t that out of the ordinary—they spend many nights together studying (cramming) for exams as all college students do, binging on Netflix, and braiding each other’s hair. Dorothea’s invitation is nothing out of the ordinary, but the way Dorothea is fidgeting and twisting locks of her hair and lingering around her doorway means there’s something… different about today.

“Dorothea, are you feeling alright? Shall I be calling Nurse Manuela?” Petra asks, concern lacing through her tone.

“Yes, Petra, dear. Everything’s fine,” Dorothea says but Petra can see that the smile on Dorothea’s face doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Her hands are shaking, and she is biting her lip— not unlike the pre-show jitters she gets at the theater. “Please, sit. I’ll get the popcorn.”

Petra sits on the edge of the bed and clicks on the Money Heist and the episode they had left on. She doesn’t say anything more on the subject but notices that Dorothea doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the screen.

At the end of the episode, Dorothea finally turns to Petra, hands still fidgeting. Petra is getting nervous herself. What exactly was making Dorothea so nervous?

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Petra says. She’s not exactly sure what she was expecting, or what to expect.

“Yeah, it’s…well… it’s-" Dorothea takes a deep breath.

Petra reaches over and places her hand over the fidgeting ones in Dorothea’s lap. “It is okay, Dorothea. Please be taking your time. I will be listening.”

This time, the smile Dorothea give her is genuine. “I know you’ve been having a hard time learning, Fódlan, so I’ve been trying to learn a little bit of Brigidian too.”

“I wanted to do something for you, to show how much I care about you and for being such a good friend to me. I know your home means a lot to you and I know it must be hard to be so far away all the time. It must be hard not being able to speak your native language, so I’ve asked Byleth. She’s been teaching me for a few days now. I know you speak it with her, but I wanted to do this for you too. So you can have someone else to speak Brigidian with.”

Petra’s breathless. “Dorothea.”

“I mean, if that’s okay with you?” Dorothea quickly continues, somehow even more nervous than before.”

“Dorothea,” Petra says again, awe in her voice.

Dorothea did this for her? Studied a new language even with her full course load on her last year of college? No one’s ever done anything quite like this for her before. And now she’s worrying that, about how Petra would react? There is a warm feeling of joy swelling in her chest. “This is giving me much happiness. Thank you, Dorothea.”

“Is this okay?” Dorothea asks, worrying her bottom lip.

Petra takes both of her hands into her own. “Dorothea, you are very kind. Nobody has done this for me…” She doesn’t even know what to say, what words could convey how happy she is about this.

“It is being better than okay. Thank you.”

Dorothea’s shoulders relax. “You’re welcome.”

“Can you be saying something?”

Petra is excited. How is it going to feel hearing Dorothea speak in her native tongue?

“Anything in particular?”

Petra shakes her head. Dorothea thinks for a moment.

“ _Do you want to go on a date_?”

Petra’s heart stops. Dorothea just asked her out, in Brigidian (though heavily accented) no less.

“Did I say it right?”

Petra nods, smiling from ear to ear, her own heart pounding in her chest now. “ _Yes, Dorothea, I’d love to_.”

Dorothea frowns, brows furrowing, “I’m sorry?”

“Oh, did you not understand what I said?”

“No, I think... I did, I’m just confused.”

“…about my agreeing?” Was Dorothea expecting her to reject her? That would explain why she was nervous to begin with. That’s crazy, who would say no to Dorothea? Dorothea is the kindest, best person she knows.

Dorothea shakes her head then her eyes widen with realization. “Petra, what exactly did I say?”

Petra, suddenly shy, blushes. “You were asking me out on a date.”

“Byleth,” Dorothea says with a shake of her head, “No, it was Edelgard. Edelgard was probably in on this. And maybe the rest of the Black Eagles.” Petra is a more than a bit lost as to what was happening. But Dorothea seems to understand the situation perfectly.

“Byleth? Edelgard?” Petra is even more confused now. What did the Black Eagles have to do with this?

Dorothea is clearly frustrated and flustered, “Clearly, they are up to something, I thought I was saying ‘hello, it’s nice to see you’.”

Oh. A blanket of disappointment washes over Petra. She tries to school her face into a neutral expression. Dorothea wasn’t asking her out. It was just a misunderstanding.

“I’m going to kill Byleth. And Edelgard. This was probably Edelgard’s doing.” Dorothea frowns, head shaking. “I can’t believe they’d trick me like this.”

Petra laughs. Dorothea was her best friend. It was probably for the best that they didn’t go on a date. She wouldn’t want to be losing her bond with Dorothea.

“Maybe, I could be teaching you Brigidian instead? So, you can be properly taught.”

“Really?” The smile Dorothea gives her is genuine and bright. It makes her heart flutter in her chest.

Petra nods. “Really. Thank you, Dorothea. It means much to me that you are learning something from my home. I am glad I can be sharing my language with you.”

Dorothea sits back down on the bed and gently bumps her shoulder Petra’s and she smiles. “I’m really glad I can share it with you too.”

Dorothea links her arm against her and laces their fingers together. Dorothea was warm. Petra enjoys being by her side.

Suddenly, Dorothea pulls away, “You said yes.”

“What?” Genuine confusion, once again lacing her tone.

“I asked you to dinner and you said yes.”

Petra stands abruptly with a nervous laugh. Flight instinct already kicking in. “Oh, we… were just having a misunderstanding. We can just be forgetting about it.”

“ _Do you want to go on a date_?” Dorothea says pulling her back down to the bed, repeating the words from before.

Petra’s heart stops again. Is she serious? But Dorothea wouldn’t joke about something like this.

At Petra’s silence, Dorothea starts biting her lip, “I mean, we don’t have to, I just thought—"

“Yes.”

Dorothea’s face breaks into a breathtaking smile. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Petra repeats.

Dorothea laughs and pulls Petra closer to her. “Then it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about this during DoroPetra's C support where Dorothea offers to do something nice for Petra (hence the Day 1 fiasco) and i thought, wouldn't it be nicer if someone spoke your language with you? i mean it is hard and you'd have to put a lot of effort in it. When I moved from my hometown, I bonded with people who could speak my language and this was the product of that
> 
> (And Byleth can speak Brigid bec she and Jeralt moved around a lot when she was younger before Jeralt taught at the University and yes Edelgard was in on this and she's been trying to set up Dorothea and Petra for awhile now and BE is their team name for Ultimate
> 
> and i'm keeping their age gap in this au, so Petra would be a freshmen/sophomore while Dorothea would be in her senior year)
> 
> If you liked it, consider leaving a kudos or review :D if not then lemme know parts i can improve on


	4. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Dorothea catching fish by the pier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the shortest of the bunch but I probably had the most fun writing this one. Lowkey regret I didn't think of this one yesterday while I was writing the Modern AU but enjoy!

The sea was a deep blue. The waves were calm as lapped along the shoreline. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow on the beach. There was no one else at the pier. It was a good day to go fishing.

Dorothea cast her line for the umpteenth time, hoping to catch anything other than the ordinary sea bass. Her knapsack was quite full of those. Dorothea could understand why Byleth and Petra were so addicted to this. She’d caught them both at the pier once, trying to catch the same fish. In the end, Petra had taught her how to fish. It was a good skill to have. The sea had many resources and fishing was so calming.

A dark, large, elongated shadow appeared.

Dorothea watched, with rapt attention, as the bob dipped into the water shallowly, once, twice, three times. On the fourth, the fish finally took the bait as the bob sank deep into the water. She tugged with all her might. It was heavy! This most definitely was no ordinary sea bass. The water churned violently. Her fishing pole bent at an odd angle and Dorothea feared it would snap at the weight of the newly hooked fish. It was only made tree branches—not very durable material.

Finally, she gave it one harsh tug and tugged the fish out of the water and onto the pier.

Dorothea gasped. It was no sea bass. She had never seen a fish quite like this before. It was long, with silvery scales. It had a single red fin lining its back. It had no visible teeth.

This one was a rare catch indeed.

She couldn’t wait to share this find with Petra. Petra was going to be so pleased.

She looked it up on Critterpedia. It was an Oarfish.

It was an interesting name, especially when the fish didn’t actually look like an oar.

There was a jangle of keys behind her. Petra was here.

“Petra! You’re home!” Dorothea tore her eyes of the TV and left the controller on the coffee table. Her girlfriend had just come home from a grocery run. She greeted Petra with a kiss. “Were you able to find your sauce?”

Petra grinned, “Yes! Anna’s shop is having much variety. Her shop is the only one having many Brigid spices. I will be doing the cooking tonight with Brigid food.” Petra placed the grocery bag on the counter, then she noticed the TV, “Dorothea! You have been playing Animal Crossing.”

Dorothea laughed, “Yes, dear. I haven’t really done that much. But I caught a lot of fish today. I see why you’re so addicted.” She gave Petra the controller, “You can check the inventory.”

The cheery expression on Petra’s face vanished. She was suddenly quiet, her expression grave. The display hovering over the oarfish.

“Oh yes, see that last one? I just caught that a few—

Petra promptly released it back into the sea.

Dorothea’s eyes went wide. “Petra! Why you do that? I spent hours trying—

Petra shook her head. “Dorothea, that thing. It is unlucky.”

Dorothea was dumbfounded, “What?”

“In Brigid, it is…” Petra paused, looking for the proper word, “a _Bakunawa._ It brings misfortune, Dorothea. It is a fish appearing before earthquakes and tsunamis.” Petra put down the controller, this time she faced Dorothea, expression still grave.

“An oarfish was appearing in Brigid a few years ago. The fishermen were catching it. Many families were feasting on its body. A few days later, a tsunami was happening and it was killing many people on the east coast of Brigid.”

Petra took back the controller into her hands, “We must be preparing the island. We don’t know what kind of disaster will be happening.”

Dorothea gaped at Petra.

“A disaster? Petra, this is a video game!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The oarfish is actually a harbringer of misfortune in some cultures, often appearing just before earthquakes or tsunamis. However there are many reasons an oarfish would surface such as disease and food.
> 
> This fic came about after I told my brother I caught an oarfish on AC and my grandmother thought someone found a legit oarfish, "We have to prepare. There's going to be an earthqauke."
> 
> I'm actually really surprised I was able to keep up with the daily updates (i've been writing each fic on each day its supposed to be posted) so kind of super proud of this baby even though the quality has probably been eh. i'll probably end up editing this sometime in the future.


	5. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fact: Dorothea loves Petra.
> 
> But she isn’t sure if Petra loves her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I jinxed myself and wasn't able to upload this on time. Had some extra work due to the whole COVID situation.

Fact: Dorothea loves Petra.

But she isn’t sure if Petra loves her back.

Dorothea had a lot of experience with relationships—she  had many suitors during her time in Mittlefrank and at Gareg Mach.

But she isn't sure where her relationship with Petra stands.

The princess is… confusing.

She knows she is ‘precious’ to the princess but Petra hasn’t done anything that would indicate any romantic feelings towards Dorothea. 

(Sure, she would give Dorothea hugs, sometimes flowers, that occasional jewelry, she would hold Dorothea’s hand whenever they went out into the market, and they would sleep (just sleep) together in the same bed.)

(So some might say those were very romantic, but those were also things that gal pals did!)

The point is, Petra hasn’t done anything that couldn’t be passed off as closeness between friends. Dorothea has already spent close to six months in Brigid and Petra hasn’t even tried to kiss her yet. The nobles back in Enbarr would have made a move after the first date.

She isn't sure if she's brave enough to ask Petra what she thought about their relationship.

Fact: Dorothea is afraid.

Afraid that, Petra only thought of them as friends.

Afraid that one day, someone else would swoop in and steal Petra away from her.

(Would it be stealing if she and Petra weren’t _actually_ together?)

Perhaps it would be better if she left– to avoid future pain.

Dorothea sighs, turning to face the ocean. The balcony in Petra’s bedroom faced the ocean across Enbarr. Her home. She had spent many of the years there on the streets but it still was home. Dorothea is certain that if she decided to leave Brigid, she would have a place in Edelgard’s court.

What exactly is she staying in Brigid for? She has been here for 6 months. She has seen everything she needs to see.

“Dorothea,” Petra smiles, joining her on the balcony. “You are looking very lovely tonight.” 

The princess takes Dorothea’s hand in hers. She is so warm. “You are thinking very deeply.”

Dorothea hums nonchalantly.

“I think… I’m going back to Enbarr after the coronation.”

“I do not have understanding,” Petra says, looking hurt. “Are you not liking it here?”

Dorothea shakes her head. “No! Brigid is lovely. It’s beautiful, Petra.” The songstress looks out into the ocean. “I just don’t think it’s appropriate for me to stay. A-and, really its time for me to go back to Enbarr-- meet someone, settle down, get married.”

Petra pulls away, sharply. Dorothea feels her absence keenly.

“I do not have understanding.” Petra’s voice is laced with hurt. “You are… wanting to be married to someone else? You are no longer wanting our relationship?”

__

_ Our relationship. _

“Dorothea,” Petra takes a deep breath, eyes already glistening with tears. “You are precious to me. I am loving you the most. If this is… if this is making you happy, I can be taking you back to Enbarr.”

Dorothea’s heart stopped. She wasn’t expecting that. “No… that’s not—t-then, why haven’t you… why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

Petra shrugs, no longer looking at Dorothea. Dorothea's heart clenches as she sees Petra wiping away at her eyes.

“You are telling me once, you are not liking it when your dates are… trying to kiss you,” Petra sigh, voice already resigned. “You are the most precious to me, Dorothea. I am not wanting to do things that are making you uncomfortable… I do not want to be…”

Fact: Dorothea is an absolute idiot.

“It is not mattering anymore.”

Dorothea doesn't want to see Petra cry. A sudden surge of bravery fills her chest.

“I don’t want you to leave, Dorothea. But if you are wanting to go, I will not be stopping—

Dorothea cuts her off with a kiss.

It is a hesitant kiss. Clumsy and inexperienced.

But it is theirs.

“I do not have understanding.” Petra looks confused, but a spark of hope burns in her eyes.

“Petra, I’ve been so stupid.” It all comes rushing out of Dorothea at once. “I want to stay here. With you. I want to stay by your side. I want to get married, a-and have kids. I want to grow old with you.” 

Dorothea stops realizing what she just said. “If— if you’ll have me.”

Petra pulls her close, smiling, “I am wanting those things too.”

Fact: Dorothea loves Petra

And Petra loves her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dorothea is canonically not a fan of herself so I think this falls in line with her character. She is a bit insecure if you romance her as Byleth and I thought why wouldn't the same thing apply with Petra considering the vagueness of it all.
> 
> 2\. Kind of annoyed at the vagueness of the Doropetra paired ending so this is my sort of fix-it fic for that.
> 
> 3\. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to upload this on time. I already have something lined up for day 6 and 7 and I will have them up ASAP.
> 
> 4\. Thanks for those who reviewed! your comments give me life. <3


	6. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you will be crying, you can have my… Ah! My shoulder. For your crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based from the lovely, lovely, lovely DoroPetra A support conversation
> 
> Tbh this one wasn't originally going to look like this but then I thought; how do characters like Dorothea cope in FE3H when there's so much violence around them all the time?

Dorothea is the strongest and bravest soul Petra has ever met.

But she’s also kindest and gentlest person Petra knows.

It is why Petra had followed Dorothea to her own room after the battle.

Adrestia, Faerghus, and Leicester have had many skirmishes throughout the years. Many soldiers had fallen in battle. Petra was no stranger to bloodshed—she was often at the frontlines of these skirmishes. But Dorothea was sheltered from most of those fights, as Edelgard often left her in charge of guarding Gareg Mach.

This time was different. Byleth had been the one to lead their attack at Myrddin. They had won, with minimal losses.

(Not like anyone could win against the power of a God.)

But it was also the first time they had fought against some of their classmates. The first one they knew personally, from their time in the academy.

Ignatz Victor

The boy was not recognizable. The smell of burnt flesh from Dorothea’s Thoron spell still lingered in her nostrils. Ignatz had taken aim at Petra. The arrow was notched, ready to fly. Petra hadn’t seen him. She wouldn’t have been fast enough to dodge.

Dorothea had been.

Ignatz didn’t even see her. He didn’t stand a chance.

It only took one well-aimed Thoron, and Ignatz Victor was no more.

Dorothea had taken it in stride, continued pushing back against the Leceister army until they retreated from Myrdin. The Black Eagle Strike Force was quiet on the march back to Gareg Mach. Even the usually excitable Caspar had been subdued after they had found and buried Ignatz. (“The least we can do,” Edelgard had said, “is to honor their deaths.”) Leonie and Lysithea, who had transferred into the Black Eagles, seemed to be the most affected and withdrawn from the group.

And Petra knew that while Dorothea put on an unaffected front, it was only a matter of time before that bravado fizzled out.

“I’m fine, Petra,” Dorothea said. “I don’t understand why you’re so worried about me.”

The princess smiled. “I know. You are being the strongest person I know, Dorothea. I am wanting to be spending time in your company.” Petra poured a cup of tea. This was something Byleth had done for the Black Eagles after their first mission, and it was calming.

Petra steeped in a bag of Sweet-Apple Blend tea. She wasn’t too fond of the sweetness of this tea, but she knew Dorothea would prefer to taste something familiar.

She handed the songstress the cup.

It spilled over the wooden floor.

Dorothea looked more surprised than Petra. “I’m so sorry. That was clumsy of me.”

Dorothea bent down to it pick up. It had mercifully stayed intact despite the fall. “I can—

Dorothea gasped as the cup slipped from her fingers. This time it shattered into pieces.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Dorothea bent down to pick up the broken pieces of her cup. Dorothea's hands were trembling and cold. Gently, Petra grasped her wrist and pulled her away from the glass. Petra gave the songstress a gentle smile as she leads Dorothea towards the bed. “It is fine, Dorothea. We can be cleaning that tomorrow. Today is being… it has been a long day.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Dorothea said. “I’m fine, I swear.”

“Dorothea, please be sitting.”

This time the songstress obeyed.

Petra took the second cup. It was warm—not too hot. She pressed it gently in Dorothea’s trembling hands, making sure the songstress had a firm grip on it before letting go. Petra took one of the furs on Dorothea’s bed and wrapped it around Dorothea’s shoulders. She took a basin with her and briefly left the room. When she returned, the basin had been filled with warm water, and she carried with her a washcloth.

Dorothea set the half-empty cup on the table. “Petra, you don’t have to.”

“Let me be doing this for you.”

The princess dipped the washcloth into the water, then wrung it out. Then, she wiped Dorothea’s face. Gently, like she was going to break— _fragile._ Then she repeated the same process with her arms, hands, legs, and feet. The water turned dark with grime and remnants of dried blood. She laid out Dorothea’s nightdress beside her. “I will be coming back.”

Dorothea took the time Petra left to change into her nightclothes. She wrapped the furs tighter around herself. Dorothea felt strangely cold, and her hands were still shaking.

The door closed with a soft  _ shnick _ .

Petra had returned-- she smelled cleaner and freshly anointed with Brigid oils. The smell was familiar and comforting to Dorothea. The tremors eased.

Petra tucked her in bed, before slipping in the space beside her.

“Petra, I—” Dorothea couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tears spilled over her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know.”

“He was going to shoot you.” It was a warbled sound. Dorothea pressed close against Petra’s shoulder.

“I am knowing that.”

“I couldn’t let him shoot you. I couldn't! I-”

The songstress sobbed into her shoulder. Petra held her tight.  It was a long time before Dorothea’s tears ceased.

“Will you stay with me? Tonight?”

Dorothea closed her eyes. She was tired.

Just before she fell asleep, she felt warm, soft lips kiss her gently on the forehead.

“I will not be leaving you, Dorothea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey special shoutout to the anons and Mamamimars who always comments. Y'all the best.


	7. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, somehow, the professor takes her latest 0 on her Faith test as some sort of sign Dorothea has some hidden talent for healing magic. So, Dorothea takes supplementary lessons from Byleth, sings with Manuela at the Cathedral, and offers prayers to the Goddess. She memorizes each tome of healing magic by heart.
> 
> It doesn’t help.
> 
> or the one where you have to grind Dorothea to get her budding talent in Faith fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeey thanks for everyone who stuck around. This is the last of it. I'm not entirely sure I'm 100% happy with it but I'm kind of running out of creative juices rn so i'm going to stick with this one. I headcanon this one as sort of a companion piece to the Pride chapter or it happens in the same universe. anw, i hope you all enjoyed reading this fic.

Dorothea is _terrible_ at healing magic.

All her aptitude tests and pretests with the professor showed minimal aptitude (if at all) for Faith.

(She doesn’t tell the professor about her waning faith in the Goddess. One can only have so many unanswered prayers in the streets of Enbarr before realizing no amount of prayers can save you from freezing to death.)

(Not to say she doesn’t have some fondness for the church—the were many kind nuns who helped and housed her for a time before Manuela plucked her off the streets.)

Still, somehow, the professor takes her latest 0 on her Faith test as some sort of sign Dorothea has hidden talent for healing magic. So, Dorothea takes supplementary lessons from Byleth, sings with Manuela at the Cathedral, and offers prayers to the Goddess. She memorizes each tome of healing magic by heart.

It doesn’t help.

(She doesn’t understand how _Linhardt,_ the most skeptical of the Goddess, of all people, could have such aptitude with Faith.)

Dorothea continues to train. One afternoon, the professor brings them to an area infested with bandits. It was a standard rout the bandits mission—nothing too out of the ordinary.

It takes a turn when Petra and Dorothea get separated from the rest of the group by a rogue demonic beast.

Its an exhausting battle but in the end Dorothea and Petra had somehow managed to fell the beast. What Dorothea doesn't realize is the demonic beast wasn’t their only enemy. Shehadn’t been alert enough to notice the heavily armored bandit.

He goes for the kill.

Petra pushes her away.

The bandit parries. She misses. In her exhaustion, Petra miscalculates his swing, and his ax finds his mark on deep in her lower abdomen. Petra screams in pain and falls to the ground.

“No!”

Dorothea doesn’t even need to think. The Thoron spell quickly slipping out from her lips.

The bandit doesn’t stand a chance.

Dorothea cradles Petra’s head, careful not to injure the princess further. She applies pressure to the wound, her hands soaking red with blood. “Professor! Edelgard! Linhardt!” She searches through her pockets. She is out of Vulneraries and Concoctions. Dorothea tries Petra’s satchel. There is a half-empty bottle of Vulnerary inside. Dorothea gently tips the bottle to Petra’s lips. It isn’t nearly enough. The wound doesn’t close.

Dorothea tries to cast a healing spell. She recites the words- the magic doesn’t come to her. Not unlike the Thoron that effortlessly flows through her.

(Dorothea doesn’t stop to think about its implications—she can easily cast a spell to kill a man. But not a simple heal spell to save a friend’s life.)

She recites the incantations a second time. She knows the tomes by heart.

No magic comes spilling out of her fingertips.

Petra was bleeding out.

And steadily losing consciousness.

“No, no, NONONO, please Petra. Stay awake for me.”

The princess stirs. “Dorothea, please do not be crying.” Petra blinks. “You are looking very much like the flame spirit.”

This was not good. The princess was barely coherent.

“No, Petra, you can’t fall asleep, okay? I can’t do the healing spell. But the professor will be here soon!” Dorothea shook the princess awake. “Stay with me, okay? Professor! Please help!”

Still, Petra’s eyes remain closed. The songstress shakes her— hard. “Petra, please!”

Petra’s eyes open for a moment, and with startling lucidity, she reaches up, gently grasping Dorothea’s wrist and guiding it to her wound. “It will be okay, Dorothea. I am having faith in you.” Petra’s eyes fell closed once more, and her hand falls, lifeless, to her side.

Faith.

Perhaps, even if Dorothea’s faith in the Goddess was… not well, maybe she could have faith in herself.

(Linhardt could do it for the Goddess’ sake.)

Desperation pushes her to try one more time.

This time a tingling warmth of flows from Dorothea’s fingertips. Tears flow from her eyes as relief washes over her.

Petra blinks, eyes bleary.

“Petra, do you feel better?” Dorothea concentrates her magic into Petra’s wound, willing it to close. The magic feels unfamiliar to her. Finally, the wound closes. Its pink, raw, and puckered. But Petra has stopped bleeding.

Petra reaches up and pats Dorothea’s cheek and before promptly passing out.

“Petra!”

* * *

_Five years later_

They were in bed, basking in the afterglow of their first intercourse. Dorothea watched Petra, chest heaving still from exertion. Dorothea rested her head on Petra’s abdomen, eyes landing on a faint, long, white scar. Dorothea traced over the scar on Petra’s hip. It was the wound Petra had gotten that forced Dorothea to summon her healing magic.

“I was so scared, you know,” Dorothea says, not taking her eyes off the scar. “I didn’t know Faith magic, and you went and got yourself injured.”

“Hmmm.”

“That was reckless of you, by the way!” Dorothea’s head snapped to meet Petra’s eyes. “What if I couldn’t do it?”

“But you did. You were healing my wound very well.”

“But what if I—”

Petra squeezed her hand, “I was having complete faith in you, Dorothea.”

The fight leaves Dorothea. Petra pulls her Dorothea up to kiss her on the lips.

“I knew you could be healing me then.” Petra leaned her forehead against Dorothea’s. “You can be doing anything you want. I believe that.”

“Anything I want?”

“Hmmm.”

“...Including you?” Dorothea slipped her hand between Petra’s legs. Petra gasped at the touch.

“I would be liking that greatly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again big thanks for everyone who followed this story. you all awesome. and to the creators of this event, thank you! btw if anyone has cherries on ACNH (i need them pls) or just want to talk to about Doropetra and edeleth my dms are open [here](https://twitter.com/shinytogeprii)
> 
> also if you can, stay home. your doctors and healthworkers will thank you for it.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in awhile and this ship is just so dang adorable. feel free to hmu on twitter if you wanna fangirl with doropetra with me [over here](https://twitter.com/shinytogeprii)


End file.
